Cadet Shin
by Kiwi-kun
Summary: A little girls dream can turn into a nightmare with time. Though, she’s not like the other baby birds. Base on the Chronicles of the Sword adventures.
1. Prologue

_I started playing Soul Calibur 3 again, and so I thought it would be nice to bring back the Chronicles of the Sword stories. _

_I forgot to put that I don't own Soul Calibur or it's characters, but I do own my characters._

_Anywho, this is the prologue. I hope you enjoy._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Soft coughs were heard in the dark foggy streets of Parousia. A small figure stood in the doorway of a small house. It was a girl, no older then 16. She covered her mouth when the smell of death entered her nose. If you would have seen the inside, you would have though a hurricane passed through. Blood was splattered against the walls and two bodies's lay lifeless on the floor. In each hand they held a blade coated with blood. They weren't able to protect themselves, only two other people, their children. A sudden movement made the girls head jerk back. She pulled out her small dagger and turned around to face the sound.

"Shin" a soft male voice called out. He was much taller then the girl and was covered in blood. Her brother dropped his staff as he ran over to the girl and hugged her. Shin dropped her dragger and hugged him back.

"They killed them. They killed mom and dad" she said in a quiet voice. The girl looked up at her brother; golden eyes scanned his face wanting answers.

"Why did this happen?" she questioned. All he could do was shake his head; he didn't even know the answer to her question. They both walked out of the house, supporting each other up while they looked around. There were other people standing outside their houses. Some were sobbing, others were angry, but a few people began to chant. The soldiers were on their way. Soldiers ran pass them, weapons drawn, shouting at the top of their lungs. The girl watched in awe as the soldiers ran pass.

"I want to be strong" she mumbled. Her brother looked over at her.

"I want to protect Grandall from anymore attacks." She looked up smiling.

"Shin…" he said with a sigh, but before he could continue Shin began to chant.

"Long live the king! Long live Grandall."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That's it. Short and sweet._

_Review and etc..._


	2. Chapter 1

_Here's chapter one._

_Again, I don't own Soul Calibur and it's chracters, but I do own mine._

_I hope you enjoy._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Now baby birds, this is what you don't do in class" a heavy male voice said as he made his way over to a desk. There were located in a classroom, sitting about 30 people. On the board was the words 'Pop Quiz'. The general grasped his faced as he stopped in front of a desk with two students occupying it. One looked horrified when the general stood there.

"Sir" he mumbled in acknowledgment before he turned his attention to the desk. The other student had her head down and her eyes closed. Her soft breathes escaped her lips. Everyone stared at her, wondering how she could easily fall asleep in class. A huge banged filled the room. The general had hit the desk, breaking it in half. While everyone jumped surprised by his actions, the student just shifted in her sit, adjusting so she wouldn't be hanging off the broken part.

"Shin" the general finally shouted. Shin softly purred, before opening her eyes. A big pair of golden colored eyes looked up at the general. A small smiled appeared on her face as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning" she yawned. Her dark purple hair swayed. She quickly pulled the beret of her head to pat a bob cut styled hair out. She wore a shirt made so that it would cover up and hold everything, while her pants were loose fitting. She also had a small choker around her neck that had a smile bell on it. Shin stretched her body out, revealing her black sandals and her arm gauntlets. She was a fair tan color and looked pretty young for her age. Even though she came off as a 14 or 15 year old, Shin was actually 18. She never wanted to join the army in the first place. It was when her parents were killed 2 years back that forced her. From then on, she practiced with her brother to find her perfect weapon and to strengthen her body. Shin stared into the face of Girardot Argezas,or as the cadets called him, general. She could tell that he didn't seem pleased. Steamed came from his nose as he called out Abelia Schillfelt. She walked into the classroom, battle armor and all. Girardot looked back at Shin with a critical expression.

"Since you are one of the few that will obtain your own unit, I believe you should be the lucky one to take the test." Girardot turned and nodded towards Abelia. Abelia nodded and looked at Shin.

"Prepare yourself for battle" she said quietly before exiting the room.

"Hurry up and pick out your comrades. You may only have three accompany you." Girardot said with a chuckled. Shin blinked a few times, before looking around the class. A blond haired guy caught her eyes. With a smile, Shin called on her friend Aeneas.

He jumped up at the sound of her voice. Like many other male rookies in the class, he wore a full suit of armor. A huge grin was plaster on his face, knowing that he would get to show off his amazing fighting skills to the general. Aeneas always looked up to Girardot and wanted to be like since he met him. Sighing, Shin shook her head. Many wondered how their friendship came to be. Shin didn't understand how it began either. One day in class, Aeneas stated that a lace was the best weapon for anyone. Shin disagreed, saying her she couldn't handle the lace due to her size. They spent the rest of the day arguing about this meaningless subject. From then on, their friendship grew. Shin glanced around the room again, wondering who her last battle partner should be. Before she could say anything, Girardot called out Riese. Shin twitched when he said that name. A girl was short dark neatly cut hair stood up. Her eyes glared at her new companion. Shin and Riese weren't at good terms with each other. When they first fought, Shin had won, leaving Riese very upset. Riese wanted to be on top and with that defend, it pushed her back to like lackey section. At least that's how she took it as. Girardot smiled to himself, wondering how this fight would turn out.

"Students to the stand, soldiers to the field" he yelled.

"Grab your weapons and prepare for battle." Aeneas and Riese ran over to the wall and grabbed their weapons. Aeneas held a lace upward, while Riese gripped her wave swords in hand. Shin slowly made her way to the wall and pulled off two small knives, known as kunai. When everyone was together, a serious expression covered Shin's face. "Move out" she said loudly. Aeneas, Riese, and Shin ran to the doors and exited. Their first test waited.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Read and review please._

_The next chapter won't be far behind._


	3. Chapter 2

_The third chapter. It's a big late, and wasn't how I planned it to come out._

_I hope you enjoy._

_Again, I don't own the Soul Calibur characters, but I own mine._

* * *

Shin, Aeneas, and Riese stood in front of their main stronghold. The red banners fluttered in the wind. Riese hissed as she stared at the sand. 

"I hate this place" she mumbled. The field they were in was covered in sand. Sand grains even flew with the heavy wind, making it sting when it would hit your body. Shin scanned the area, taken noticed to their four strongholds; one of the left, one in the middle, one on the far right and their main stronghold. She then turn her attention towards a sign next to their stronghold. Win: Take over your enemies main stronghold. Lose: Death to a soldier or main stronghold lost.

"So, what's the plan chief?" Aeneas asked staring at Shin. Shin bit her lip before mumbling, "We should split up." Usually, the general wouldn't want the troops to split up, but Shin never listened. Aeneas looked off into the distance and nodded, while Riese spoke.

"You never listen do you?" Shin just shuck her head and smiled. The trio walked towards the fork in the rode and then stopped. Shin groaned.

"Aeneas I want you to take the left stronghold, Riese you take the middle and I'll take the far right." The others nodded and started to their own paths. Aeneas cheered, throwing his lance in the air. Riese called out to Shin.

"I don't care that we're going up against Abelia. I don't want to loss." Shin sighed, but nodded. All of a sudden they heard Abelia troops. Shin looked forward, noticing the troops closing in.

"Are you ready?" she asked with a smiled. Both Aeneas and Riese said "Yes ma'am" in unison. "Then head out!" With that said everyone separated

"Is there anyone one strong enough to take me?" Aeneas yelled cheerfully as he struck another solider down. He has alright taken over an enemy's stronghold, which he marked with a red cloth. The enemies finally stopped coming, so Aeneas was forced to wait until Shin called him. He kicked at the dirt, staring off into space. Riese groaned when she slashed at an enemy. The swordsman got a good hit out her, leaving her clothes ripped. She chuckled when she brought her wave blades around and hit the target. The men collapsed.

"What a pain" she whispered, kicking the body out of the way before entering the newly captured stronghold. Shin groaned. Yet another soldier came at her. This time the girl held a dagger in her hand and bombs at her side. She has long silver hair with a skull mask covering most of her face. Shin ran forward towards the girl. Her enemy slashed at her, hoping to get a hit. Unfortunately, Shin had predicted the attack. She leaped over the girl and swirled around, lashing at her with her kunai. A smirk appeared on the girls face as she dodged Shin's attack.

"Catch" she whispered to Shin, throwing a few bombs at her. Shin gasped when the bombs closed in on her. Boom! A cloud of black smoke hovered around the area. Shin blinked a few times, before her vision was corrected. Luckily, she moved out the way before the bomb could get her. Her clothes were torn. Besides that and a few cuts, she was fine. Shin scratched her head in confusion, wondering where her foe had gone. 'I'll just leave it alone' she thought making her way over to the stronghold. In a matter of minutes the stronghold was claimed. Shin groaned to herself. She knew she was going to hear a mouth full. "Whatever I have to hurry" she muttered running towards the main stronghold.

"Troops fall in line!" Aeneas jerked his head forward when he heard the call.

"Show time" he said. He gripped his lance and charged forward, barley missing the enemy's he knocked out. Riese stepped out of the now red stronghold. Her clothes were still ripped, but she seemed rested. Smiling, Riese ran straight. She looked to her right, noticing Shin closing in on her.

"How did it go?" Shin questioned.

"Smoothly. What about your end?" Riese glared when she noticed Shin's distant expression.

"One got away." Riese rolled her eyes.

"What an idiot." Shin knew she wasn't winning points with Riese, but at the moment she didn't care. She had to worry about passing the test, while hoping her previous enemy ran back to the stronghold.

"Hey, wait up." Shin and Riese turned to see Aeneas running after them. He seemed out of breath. His armor was weighing and slowing him down. Shin looked over at Aeneas and sighed.

"We'll meet you up at the main stronghold Aeneas. See you in a few minutes" Shin said running ahead of Riese. Riese nodded as she picked up her pace. Aeneas sighed.

"Curse you armor" he said to himself.

"Talking to yourself is kind of bad you know?" a soft female voice spoke. Aeneas stopped and looked around. A female walked slowly towards him. It was the same girl from before.

"Your captain isn't the brightest girl huh? She should know leaving an enemy could cost her her troop's lives, or the whole city's." Aeneas held his lance up, pointing it at the girl.

"That is if you get by me first." A small smile appeared on her face.

"Bring it on."

* * *

_Another chapter out, and another on it's way._

_Review please. _

_Thanks to LuanrStar and Randow Reviewer. _

_Love ya!_


End file.
